Trouble on Namek
by Bura Bulma.NL
Summary: Bra and Pan arrive on Namek during the fight against Freeza... *Chapter 13 is up!* Bra VS. Ginyu !!!
1. A really boring day

By Bra_1234  
  
disclaimer: No, i do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or the characters. I just really like the show.  
  
Bra = 15 years, Pan = 14 years  
  
Trouble on Namek  
  
Chapter 1: A really boring day  
  
~At Capsule Corp~  
  
It was early in the morning . Bra was still asleep.  
  
TRINGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! Bra pulled her pillow over her head.  
  
' Is it morning already ? ' Asked Bra herself sleepy. ' Honey! breakfast is ready !!! ' Yelled her mom Bulma from downstairs.  
  
' I'm coming already !!! ' yelled Bra back. She started to come out of her bed and stepped on the very cold floor. Slowly she put on her clean red outfit. She yawned for a moment.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
' Did you sleep well Bra ? ' asked her mother. ' No not really.' Answered Bra back.' Hi dad.. '  
  
Her father Vegeta was already eating his breakfast. ' Good morning princess.... ' He yawned back.  
  
' So what are you're plans for today sis ? ' Asked her brother (Trunks). ' I dunno....I think i'm gonna call Pan...' Answered Bra back.  
  
~After breakfast~  
  
Bra picked up the phone. She called Pan.  
  
' Hello ? ' Was coming from the other line.  
  
' Oh hi Pan it's Bra ! Do you have plans for today?' Answered Bra.  
  
' No not really....' Said Pan.  
  
' Come over to my place ! I'm really bored you know. ' Answered Bra. ' Maybe we could shop! '  
  
Pan: ' Okay i'm coming to your place but i don't want to shop....'  
  
' Okay we aren't going to shop...We can do something different this time ! ' Said Bra.  
  
' Fine with me! I'm coming straight away!!! ' Answered Pan back.  
  
And with that, Pan hang up the phone.  
  
~A while later~  
  
Pan landed in front the huge building we all know as Capsule Corp and Pan walked to the door.  
  
'hmmmm i'm sensing someone's ki ! I guess it's Pan ! ' Thought Bra and she walked to the door.  
  
' Hey Bra ! ' Said Pan to her best friend. ' Hey Pan come in ! ' Said Bra back to her friend.  
  
~A while later~  
  
The two girls where sitting on Bra's bed. Both of them were thinking very hard.  
  
' I GOT IT ! ' Yelled Bra from the top of her longs. ' O my Kami what's happening ??? ' Screamed pan back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra_1234: Okay that's it for now ! Hope you like it so far.....In the next chapter you will find out what Bra's idea was ! You will know that and more in the next chapter ! And please.....review! thnx! luv ya all ! ^_^ 


	2. Two bad wishes

By Bra_1234  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT or it's chatacters. It belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei animation and Funimation.  
  
Trouble on Namek  
  
Chapter 2: Two bad wishes  
  
The two girls where sitting on Bra's bed. Both of them were thinking very hard.  
  
'I GOT IT !' Yelled Bra from the top of her longs. ' O my Kami what's happening ??? Screamed Pan back.  
  
Bra: ' I just had a brilliant idea! Why don't we gather the Dragonballs? '  
  
Pan: ' Sounds like a cool idea to me Bra! Let's do that! '  
  
The two girls walked down stairs to Bulma's lab. Pan turned the lights on.  
  
Bra: ' Let's see....Where is that stupid dragon radar?! ' Bra started searching and so did Pan.  
  
Pan: ' Got it! ' ' Great! Then we can go! ' Answered Bra.  
  
And so both of them went searching Dragonballs. After a hour they already had found all 7.  
  
Bra: ' Urhmmm what shall we wish for? '  
  
Pan: ' Good question....I really don't know ^_^; '  
  
Bra: ' Wait....I know a wish! I'm going to wish to see my mom and dad before they got together! '  
  
Pan: 'Yeah! And then I'm going to wish to see my dad as a kid! That would be really cool!'  
  
And with that, the two girls summond Shenlon, the eternal dragon.  
  
Shenlon:' I shall grant you two wishes! Make them now! '  
  
Bra: ' Right. Shenlon, I want to see my mom and dad before they got together! '  
  
Dragon: ' You're wish shall be granted. '  
  
ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPP  
  
suddenly Bra was gone.  
  
Pan: ' Bra? Where are you??? '  
  
Pan: ' Guess I'll gonna make my wish now......Shenlon! '  
  
Shenlon: ' Yes, speak up child! '  
  
Pan: ' I want to see my father as a kid! Is that possible? '  
  
Shenlon: ' Yes, you're wish shall be granted. '  
  
ZZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPPPP  
  
Pan was gone to!  
  
The dragonball's where spreading once again.  
  
~Unknown~  
  
Bra: ' Where am I? What is this place?! '  
  
Bra looked around her. A green sky, Blue grass, green water, no, this was not planet Earth.  
  
~PLING~  
  
'What's this?' asked Pan shocked.  
  
'Pan!!!!' Yelled Bra and she hugged her best friend.  
  
Pan: ' Hmmm this looks definetely not like planet Earth. Guess we are on an other planet!!! '  
  
Bra: 'Uh oh guess the dragon didn't get us well. I wanted to stay on Earth! '  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra_1234: Uh oh! Pan and Bra are stuck on a unknown planet! How in the world are they gonna leave?  
  
Bra_1234: You can read that and more in the next chapter! And please review...! thnx ^_ 


	3. Three sun's ! ? ! ?

By Bra_1234  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT or it's characters. It belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird studio, Toei Animation and Funimation.  
  
And I want to thank my reviewers: Chibi-Gohan, Android 18 4 ever, Pan Son and again Chibi-Gohan.  
  
Trouble on Namek  
  
Chapter 3: Three suns?!?!  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Pan was gone to!  
  
The dragonballs were spreading once again.  
  
~Unknown~  
  
Bra: "Where am I? What is this place?! "  
  
Bra looked around her. A green sky, blue grass, green water, no, this was not planet Earth.  
  
~PLING~  
  
"What's this?" Asked Pan shocked.  
  
"Pan!!!!!!"Yelled Bra and she hugged her best friend.  
  
Pan:"Hmmm this looks definetely not like planet Earth. Guess we are on an other planet!"  
  
Bra: "Uh oh guess the dragon didn't get us well. I wanted to stay on Earth!"  
  
KABOOM!!!  
  
Bra: "What was that?!"  
  
Pan: "I don't know! Let's take a look!"  
  
Bra: "I don't know....."  
  
Pan: "Aaaah Bra come on! We can take care of ourselfs ! Were both Super Saiyans remember...?"  
  
Bra: "Guess you're right about that one. Allright, were gonna look."  
  
~And so, the two demi-saiyans climbed up a hill to see what was going on.~  
  
Vegeta:"Allright Zarbon, are you ready to give up?"  
  
Zarbon:"Never you weak monkey!!!"  
  
Suddenly Vegeta grabbed Zarbon and trew him in de poisoned lake.  
  
Vegeta:"That's that. Were was I? Ow how could I forget?"  
  
Bulma:"Don't hurt us...."  
  
Krillin:"You'll never get this dragonball! I swear!!"  
  
Vegeta:"We'll just see about that."  
  
Then, Bra jumped of the hill and stood right between Vegeta and Krillin.  
  
Vegeta:"An other one from earth? What are you doing here?!"  
  
Krillin:"Man, she looks like Bulma!"  
  
Bra:"I want you to stop fighting and I want you to work together."  
  
Pan: (Thinking)"What is she doing?!"  
  
  
  
Bra_1234:"What is Bra doing?! With this action she'll mess up the entire timeline!!!You can read in the ext chapter what Vegeta, Krillin and Bulma have to say about this.."  
  
Marron:"Hello!!"  
  
Bra_1234: "Hi Marron what are you doing here?"  
  
Marron: "I want to present with you!"  
  
Bra_1234: "Okay! Then you may first do this:"*Whispers in Marron's ear*  
  
Marron: "Okay that's easy! I can do that!"  
  
Marron:"Please review everybody!!! Thank you."  
  
Bra_1234: "The job is yours!"  
  
Marron: "Thanks Bra_1234!" *Hugs Bra_1234* 


	4. What were you thinking Bra?

By Bra_1234  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again: *Sigh* No I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or its chatacters. I would be really cool if I did!!!! ^_^  
  
Author's note: About the last chapter, it had a stupid title but i made the title up before is started writing so that's why the title's so weird.  
  
On with this fic!!!! ^.^  
  
Trouble on Namek  
  
Chapter 4: What were you thinking Bra?  
  
  
  
Then, Bra jumped of the hill and stood right between Vegeta and Krillin.  
  
Vegeta: "An other one from Earth? What are you doing here?!"  
  
Krillin: "Man she looks like Bulma!"  
  
Bra: "I want you to stop fighting and I want you to work together."  
  
Pan: (Thinking)"What is she doing?!"  
  
Vegeta: "Exuse me? I don't take orders from Earthlings, and especially not from women."  
  
Bra: "Oh yeah? Why's that?"  
  
Vegeta: "Because I am a saiyan prince and you are absolutely nothing."  
  
Bra: "Am I not?" *Goes Super Saiyan*  
  
Pan: "Oh no this is getting out of control! I better step in!"  
  
Pan jumped of the hill.  
  
Pan: *Dragging her friend with her* "Come!!!"  
  
And with that, the two girls flew away.  
  
Vegeta: "..........................."  
  
Krillin: "................................."  
  
Bulma: "..............................."  
  
Vegeta: "...................Oh yeah give me you're dragonball baldy!!!!"  
  
~At Pan and Bra~  
  
Pan: "What were you thinking Bra?"  
  
Bra: "I don't know.......I just needed to say something to them....."  
  
Pan: "Didn't you think about what could have happened? We may NOT change the time line!"  
  
Bra: "Sorry........I just..........Oh never mind!!!! You never understand me! Just leave me alone!!!"  
  
~And so, the very angry Bra flew away.~  
  
Pan: "Oh no I've got to follow her!!!"  
  
~Pan flew after her friend, but Bra was way to fast.~  
  
Pan: "Ow Bra.....Why are you so stubborn?!"  
  
~Pan knew that Bra was to fast for her, so she landend~  
  
Pan: "........What to do now?......."  
  
Pan: *Seeing that something aproaches* "Nani?"  
  
Gohan: "Who's that?" *Lands besides Pan* "Hello!"  
  
Pan: "Uhmmm.....hi....."  
  
Gohan: *Hids the dragonball(The one who Vegeta hid in the lake....Remember?)behind a rock* "Uhmm what's you're name?"  
  
Pan: "My name?......Sorry i can't tell you."  
  
Gohan: "Why not?"  
  
Pan: "I have my reasons....."  
  
Gohan: "Do you work for Freeza?" *Begins holding his fighting-pose*  
  
Pan: "No ofcourse not!!! I'm from Earth, just like you!"  
  
Gohan: "How did you know that I'm from Earth???"  
  
Pan: *Getting a little nervous* "Uhmm I can see in the future!!!"  
  
Gohan: "Oh really?"  
  
Pan: "Yes........" *Looks at the sky seeing a certain prince approach* "Oh no you've got to be kidding....!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra_1234: "Guess we have a cliffy now....."  
  
Marron: "Uhmm what is a cliffy?"  
  
Bra_1234: "Good question.....I don't know...." ^_^;  
  
Marron: "Forget about that one then....."  
  
Bra_1234: "Anyway please review!"  
  
Marron: "I will!"  
  
Bra_1234: "No not you! The readers!"  
  
Marron: "Ow sorry Bra_1234....."  
  
Bra_1234: "I don't mind!"  
  
Marron: "So readers......REVIEW!!!" 


	5. It's just a watch!

By Bra_1234  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own dragonball/z/gt or it's characters. And i'm not making money out of this. Sad huh? :P  
  
A/N: In the last chapter you saw by the disclaimer 'chatacters' that had to be characters. I'm sorry about that....^_^;  
  
Oh yeah! Read my other two story's to!  
  
+ A normal day at Capsule Corp  
  
+ Survivor  
  
Thank you !!! ^_~  
  
Uhmmmm where was I? Oh yeah !!!  
  
Trouble on Namek  
  
Chapter 5: It's just a watch!  
  
Gohan: *Hids the dragonball(The one who Vegeta hid in the lake....Remember?)behind a rock* "Uhmm what's you're name?"  
  
Pan: "My name?......Sorry i can't tell you."  
  
Gohan: "Why not?"  
  
Pan: "I have my reasons....."  
  
Gohan: "Do you work for Freeza?" *Begins holding his fighting-pose*  
  
Pan: "No ofcourse not!!! I'm from Earth, just like you!"  
  
Gohan: "How did you know that I'm from Earth???"  
  
Pan: *Getting a little nervous* "Uhmm I can see in the future!!!"  
  
Gohan: "Oh really?"  
  
Pan: "Yes........" *Looks at the sky seeing a certain prince approach* "Oh no you've got to be kidding....!"  
  
Gohan: "Oh no it's Vegeta!!!"  
  
Vegeta: *Landing* "Mmmm look what I found!"  
  
Gohan: "What do you want Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta: "To be very honest I am in a very good mood."  
  
Gohan: "And why's that?"  
  
Vegeta: "Well the reason maybe that I've got all seven dragonballs and I'm finally going to wish for immortallity."  
  
Gohan: "You'll never get away with this!"  
  
Vegeta: "I don't? Let's just see about that."  
  
Suddenly Vegeta noticed Pan.  
  
Vegeta: "Hey you Earth girl! Didn't I see you before?"  
  
Pan: "Me ? I don't think so mister...."  
  
Vegeta: "That is very strange then. I never forget a face."  
  
From his eye corner Vegeta noticed the dragon radar.  
  
Vegeta: "What do you got there kid?"  
  
Gohan: "You mean this?"  
  
Vegeta: Yeah I mean that! What is it?"  
  
Gohan: "It's just a watch!"  
  
Vegeta: You're telling me with all the technoligy today that that's a watch?"  
  
Gohan: "It's an antique watch."  
  
Vegeta: "Oh whatever....Got to go!" * Punches Gohan in the stumach* See you later weaklings!" * Flies of*  
  
Pan: "Are you okay ?"  
  
Gohan: "Yeah....I'm fine...."  
  
Pan: "Let's see you're friends!"  
  
Gohan: "Okay!"  
  
~And so, Gohan and Pan flew to Bulma and Krillin.~  
  
~Meanwhile with Bra~  
  
Bra: *Sitting on a rock* Oh men....What a day! First i'll go back in time and then I have a fight with Pan! I want to make up! I'll have to find her!"  
  
~Bra began searching for a powerlevel that belongs to Pan~  
  
Bra:"She's moving! I've got to follow her!!!"  
  
And so, Bra flew after Pan.  
  
SUDDENLY:  
  
Random soldier: "Hey babe where are you going?"  
  
Bra: "Oh great! This keeps getting better and better!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra_1234: "That was chapter 5!!! Hope u liked it!!!"  
  
Marron: "I liked it."  
  
Bra_1234: "Thank you, Marron!"  
  
Marron:"No problem!"  
  
Bra_1234: Oh yeah I want 2 thank the reviewers! Marron can you read them please?"  
  
Marron:"Sure! Android 18 4 ever/Android 18 is the best, nyc-pwyncess, Chibi- Gohan, JULIE, Chibi-Gohan, julie,waterprincess, Chibi-Gohan, Android 18 4 ever, Pan Son and (Again)Chibi-Gohan."  
  
Bra_1234:"Thank you all!!!! ^_^ I loooovveee reviews!"  
  
Marron:"Please review!!!"  
  
Bra_1234: "I was going to say that!!!.....Oh well...^_^"  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! V 


	6. Of to see Guru!

By Bra_1234  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Got it? Good.  
  
And i'm glad that you all like my story! I like reviews sooo much, so don't stop! ^_^  
  
  
  
Trouble on Namek  
  
Chapter 6: Of to see Guru  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile with Bra~  
  
Bra: *Sitting on a rock* Oh men....What a day! First i'll go back in time and then I have a fight with Pan! I want to make up! I'll have to find her!"  
  
~Bra began searching for a powerlevel that belongs to Pan~  
  
Bra:"She's moving! I've got to follow her!!!"  
  
And so, Bra flew after Pan.  
  
SUDDENLY:  
  
Random soldier: "Hey babe where are you going?"  
  
Bra: "Oh great! This keeps getting better and better!"  
  
Bra ignored the soldier and flew away. She noticed that the soldier was following her.  
  
Soldier: "Hey babe why are you flying away from me?"  
  
Bra: ".................."  
  
Soldier: "Well then if you don't want to speak...." *Puts his scouter on*  
  
Bra: Thinking: "What is he doing?"  
  
Soldier: "Hello.....base? Can you read me?"  
  
Base: "We can hear you just fine. What's the matter soldier?"  
  
Soldier: "I need backup!"  
  
Base: "Allright soldier. What is you're position?"  
  
Soldier: "Code oi75wxhmfrt544khfs002."  
  
Base: "Thank you. We will send backup right away."  
  
Soldier: "Thanks!" *Continous following Bra*  
  
Bra: "Doesn't this guy know when to quit?"  
  
~Back at Pan and Gohan~  
  
Gohan: "Well then, here we are! Hey Krillin!"  
  
Krillin: Hey buddy! Oh wow you found a dragonball!"  
  
Gohan: "Yeah I found it in the lake.I guess the Nameks hide it there!"  
  
Krillin: "Yeah that's possible. But Gohan, who's the girl?"  
  
Gohan: "She's from Earth! Just like us!"  
  
Pan: "Uhmmm yeah."  
  
Krillin: "Do you have a name?"  
  
Pan: "Yeah, I do, but I can't tell you my name."  
  
Gohan: "She can look in the future!!!"  
  
Krillin: "She can? Wow that's amazing!"  
  
Pan: "........................."  
  
Bulma walks outside their cave.  
  
Bulma: "What's going on guys? Oh cool Gohan you found the dragonball!"  
  
Gohan: Yep! *Shows the dragonball*  
  
Bulma: "Hey you!" *Points towards Pan* "Didn't i see you before?"  
  
Pan: "Uhmmmm I don't think so....."  
  
Bulma: "Well then that's odd. Oh well...."  
  
Krillin: "Gohan!"  
  
Gohan: "What's up Krillin?"  
  
Krillin: "I want you to come with me to Guru! He has the ability to awaken sleeping powers!!"  
  
Gohan: "Really? That's cool! Sure I'll come!"  
  
Krillin: "Hey you girl! Do you want to come to?"  
  
Pan: "Oh well.......sure!" Thinks: "Maybe we see Bra!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra_1234: "O wow that's chapter 6!!  
  
Marron: "I thought it was a cool chapter! But it was a little short....."  
  
Bra_1234: "Yeah sorry....."  
  
Marron: "Now the thank you's....."  
  
Bra_1234: "Sure!"  
  
Marron: "Chibi-Gohan, Anonymous, nyc-pwyncess, Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, neveragaintruth, (again) nyc-pwyncess, (again) Chibi-Gohan, JULIE, (again) Chibi-Gohan, julie, waterprincess, (again) Chibi-Gohan and Pan son. And aspeccialy...........Android 18 4 ever! She gave Bra_1234 insperation for her story!!!"  
  
Bra_1234: "Well hope you liked this chapter! Please review!"  
  
Marron: Thank you!!! 


	7. I need information From you

By Bra_1234  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything exept this story!  
  
I'm very sorry that I didn't updated much, but I have 2 reasons: My website's and school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trouble on Namek  
  
chapter 7: I need information. From you.  
  
  
  
Krillin: "Gohan!"  
  
Gohan: "What's up Krillin?"  
  
Krillin: "I want you to come with me to Guru! He has the ability to awaken sleeping powers!!"  
  
Gohan: "Hey you girl! Do you want to come to?"  
  
Pan: "Oh well......sure!" Thinks: "Maybe we see Bra!"  
  
And so, the three went on there way.  
  
Meanwhile back at Bra.  
  
Bra stopped flying because she felt power levels aproaching.  
  
Bra: "Oh no did that guy called for backup or something?"  
  
A random soldier: "To be very exact he did."  
  
Bra noticed that she was surrounded by a huge group of soldiers.  
  
Bra: "What do you want?"  
  
Random soldier: "We are going to take you to lord Freeza that's all."  
  
Suddenly two soldiers grabbed her.  
  
Bra: "Let me go you bastards!!"  
  
Suddenly Bra heard a loud noice.  
  
Soldiers: "Ooooooooooh!!!" *out cold*  
  
Bra: "Huh? What the..."  
  
She saw Vegeta standing, with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
Bra: "What do you do here? Why did you help me?!"  
  
Vegeta: "Because I need information. From you."  
  
Bra: "What kind of information...?"  
  
Vegeta: "Since you are from Earth, I'll bet you know more about the other earthlings and the dragonballs."  
  
Bra: "Huh?"  
  
Vegeta: "You see, an anoying little brat stole my dragonball and you are going to help me return it."  
  
~Meanwhile at Gohan, Krillin and Pan~  
  
Gohan: "Are we almost there...?"  
  
Krillin:""Yeah it is close now!"  
  
Gohan: "Okay."  
  
Krillin: "Uhmm girl, you can see in the future right?"  
  
Pan: ".....Uhmmm.....Yeah"  
  
Krillin: "Well then do you know if we are going to beat Freeza?"  
  
Pan: "Uhmmm.........."  
  
Gohan: "Oh my Kami do you sense that Krillin???"  
  
Krillin: "Oh no you've got to be kidding!!!"  
  
Pan: Thinks: "I sense Vegeta.....and Bra!!!"  
  
Gohan: "Oh no !! It's Vegeta!! We must fly faster Krillin!"  
  
Krillin: "Your right! Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra_1234: "That's it for chapter 7!!! lol"  
  
Marron: "It was about time that you made a new chapter...."  
  
Bra_1234: "Yeah I know....sorry about that..."  
  
Marron: Okay! I forgive you! ^_^  
  
Bra_1234: Thanks..!  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review!!! 


	8. You know eachother?

By Bra_1234  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.....  
  
  
  
Trouble on Namek  
  
Chapter 8: You know eachother?  
  
Gohan: "O my Kami do you sense that Krillin?"  
  
Krillin: "Oh no you've got to be kidding!!!"  
  
Pan: Thinks: "I sense Vegeta....and Bra!!!"  
  
Gohan: "Oh no!! It's Vegeta!! We must fly faster Krillin!"  
  
Krillin: "Your right! Let's go!"  
  
And so, the three fighters flew with higher speed. (Duuuuh)  
  
Meanwhile back at Vegeta and Bra.  
  
Vegeta: "Aaaah good news. Were on the Earhlings trail."  
  
Bra: ".....Great...."  
  
Back at Pan, Gohan and Krillin.....  
  
Krillin: "Oh yeah were here!"  
  
Gohan: "Great!"  
  
Krillin: *Sees Nail*"Hey Nail! Were here to see Guru!"  
  
Nail: "Okay follow me."  
  
Nail, Krillin, Gohan and Pan entered a empty room.  
  
Pan: "Uhmm I don't see Guru anywhere..."  
  
Nail: "That's correct. You see, there is a secret allivator that leads to Guru's room."  
  
Gohan: "Okay"  
  
And so, they were with Guru.  
  
Nail: "Guru, these three are here to awaken powers."  
  
Guru: "Aah yes, wich one?"  
  
Gohan: "Uhmm me sir..."  
  
Guru: "Okay stand next to me boy."  
  
Gohan: "Ok"  
  
Krillin: "Oh no it's Vegeta! He's here!"  
  
Nail: "Let's go outside so we can fight him and defend Guru."  
  
Krillin: "Okay, we will try to stop him till the time Gohan's ready. Let's go!"  
  
Pan: "May I go along with you too?"  
  
Krillin: "I think it's to dangerous for you."  
  
Pan: "Don't worry about me...I know a little martial arts!"  
  
Krillin: "Don't say I didn't warn you...."  
  
Pan: "Don't worry I'll be fine.  
  
Gohan: "Hey Dende I didn't see you!"  
  
Dende: "Hi everyone..."  
  
Meanwhile at Bra and Vegeta  
  
Vegeta: "What is this strange house..?"  
  
Bra: "I dunno..."  
  
Vegeta: "Hmmm...I sense the Earhlings and a few Namekians..."  
  
Bra: *Sees Nail, Krillin and Pan coming outside* "Pan!!!"  
  
Pan: "Bra!! You're here!"  
  
Krillin: "You know eachother?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra_1234: "That's it for chapter 8! I hope you liked it...."  
  
Bra_1234: Oh yeah! I'm going to thank the reviewers!! :P"  
  
Thanks for reviewing: Tweetyboo, Chibi-Gohan, The Flying Monkey, Chibi- Gohan, nyc-pwyncess, Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, Android 18 4 ever, Chibi-Gohan, nyc-pwyncess, Android 18 4 ever, Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, Neveragaintruth, Android 18 4 ever/Android 18 is the best, nyc-pwyncess, Chibi-Gohan, JULIE, Chibi-Gohan, julie, waterprincess, Chibi-Gohan, Android 18 4 ever, Pan Son and Chibi-Gohan. Thanks!  
  
review!!!!!! ^_^ 


	9. The ginyu force has arrived!

By Bra_1234  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat that???  
  
  
  
Trouble on Namek  
  
Chapter 9: The ginyu force has arrived!  
  
  
  
Bra: *Sees Nail, Krillin and Pan coming outside* "Pan!!!"  
  
Pan: "Bra!! You're here!"  
  
Krillin: "You know eachother?"  
  
Pan: "Yeah but it's a long story...."  
  
Vegeta: "Oh whatever! I came here for the dragonball not for a conversation!! Now hand it over shorty!!"  
  
Krillin: "Gohan's ready!"  
  
Vegeta: "Nani?"  
  
*Gohan steps outside and immediatly stands in fighting pose*  
  
Gohan: "Bring it on"  
  
Vegeta: "Hahahahaaa you've got to be kidding! You actually think you can beat me??"  
  
Gohan: "Maybe."  
  
Suddenly the entire group felt 5 unbelieveble powerlevels.  
  
Vegeta: "No....It can't be...."  
  
Krillin: ???  
  
Gohan: "Who are they??"  
  
Vegeta: "The.....the...Ginyu-force.....is Freeza so desperate???!!"  
  
Pan: Thinks: "Ginyu force? What's that?"  
  
Bra: Thinks: "What is father talking about?"  
  
Vegeta: "Alright baldy we need the dragonballs now!!"  
  
Krillin: "Why??"  
  
Vegeta: "Because if i'm immortal we can defeat the Ginyu force!"  
  
Gohan: "Why should we believe you Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta: "Don't you feel it? There much to strong for us all! This is are only hope, if I am immortal, I will leave Earth and you alone."  
  
Gohan: "I don't trust you."  
  
Krillin: "Let's do it Gohan. It's the only option we got."  
  
Gohan: "But Krillin......are you sure?"  
  
Krillin: "No, but we don't got an other choice."  
  
Gohan: "Allright...Let's go."  
  
Vegeta: "Ok"  
  
Nail: "I will stay here with Dende and Guru. Good luck to you all."  
  
Krillin: "Thanks"  
  
And so, the five took off.  
  
Bra: *Whispers to Pan* "I can sense these guys they are not really strong."  
  
Pan: *Whispers* "I know, I can beat them with both my hands tied on my back."  
  
Gohan: "I there something wrong?"  
  
Pan: Nooo....were okay"  
  
Gohan: Okay then....just asking."  
  
Vegeta: "Here we are!!!"  
  
~~~~At Freeza's spaceship~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Freeza: *Sees five pods land in front of him* "That was about time I was starting to get impatient."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bra_1234: "Oh no the amazing(ahem) Ginyu Force has arrived!! Can the gang beat them??? You can read that and more in the next chapter!!"  
  
Marron: "Please review!! ^_~ 


	10. Rock, Paper, Scizzors

By: Bra_1234® :p  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z GT©, or it's characters, I'm just a fan. I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue me. I'm broke anyway.  
  
Sorry my grammar is not always good, but keep in mind: I'm dutch!!  
  
© Trouble on Namek  
  
Chapter 10: Rock, Paper, Scizzors  
  
  
  
«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»»«»»«»»»»«»«»«»«»«»«»  
  
  
  
Gohan: Okay then....just asking."  
  
Vegeta: "Here we are!!!"  
  
~~~~At Freeza's spaceship~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Freeza: *Sees five pods land in front of him* "That was about time I was starting to get impatient."  
  
~~~~~At our hero's ones again ^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krillin: "Yeah I see Bulma! C'mon you guys!"  
  
Bulma: "Hey everyone! Where have you been?"  
  
Krillin: "No time to explain Bulma! We are in a hurry!" *Grabs dragonball*  
  
Bulma: "Krillin!!! What are you doing??"  
  
Krillin: *Looks at Bra and Pan* I think it's best you stay here with Bulma. This could get ugly."  
  
Pan: "But...."  
  
Bra: *Whispers to Pan* "No this is the best way. Now we can't change the time line."  
  
*Gohan and Vegeta hear it with there sensitive ears*  
  
Vegeta: "Timeline? Where are you two brats talking about??"  
  
Pan: "We.....made a joke!!"  
  
Bra: "Uhmm yeah"  
  
Gohan: " Ok....."  
  
Krillin: "We got to go! See you later girls!"  
  
Bulma: "Hmmmmmmpfff!!"  
  
And so, Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta took off.  
  
Bulma: "Vegeta?? Isn't he one of the bad guys??"  
  
Bra: "Maybe he is a good guy now...."  
  
Pan: "............."  
  
Bulma: "Do you want to eat something? You must be hungry." *Throws capsule* BOMB  
  
Pan: "Fine with me...What do you got ms.Briefs?"  
  
Bulma: "How do you know my last name?"  
  
Pan: "Uhmm I read it somewhere!! Yeah that's it!"  
  
Bulma: "Yeah that's possible. I am famous you know."  
  
Bra: "Me too"  
  
Bulma: "You are? What's your last name then?"  
  
Bra: "Bra Br--"  
  
Pan: "Bra!!!!"  
  
Bra: "Sorry I can't tell you."  
  
Bulma: "You two can't tell much now do you?"  
  
Pan: "Sorry ms.Briefs."  
  
Bulma: "Call me Bulma"  
  
Pan: "Ok"  
  
Bulma: "Uhmm let's see...." *Opens fridge* We have.....not much."  
  
Pan: "Well I'm not that hungry anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~Meanwhile at Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta: "There are my dragonballs! Now let's summon that darn dragon!!"  
  
Krillin: "..........."  
  
Vegeta: "What are you waiting for?? Do you want to die??"  
  
Krillin: "No....."  
  
Vegeta: "Then hand over the dragonballs!! The Ginyu force can arrive any minute from now!"  
  
~~~~~~Suddenly~~~~~~  
  
Ginyu: "Hello Vegeta....long time no see"  
  
Vegeta: "Shit! Were to late!!"  
  
Ginyu: "Okay everyone!! Let's do the dance of meeting©!!  
  
Gohan: "Uhmmmmmm"  
  
Ginyu force: *Does the dance of meeting©* "Mmmmmm"  
  
Vegeta: "This is our chance!! Let's get the dragonballs!!"  
  
Gohan & Krillin: "Right!"  
  
*The three run towards the dragonball*  
  
Ginyu: "Men STOP!!  
  
*Guldo, Jeice, Burter and Recoome stop dancing the dance of meeting*  
  
Ginyu: "Burter get those dragonballs for me"  
  
Burter: "Yes sir!" *Has the dragonballs* "Here you are sir!"  
  
Ginyu: "Thanks Burter. Now all we need is the one that that short earthling has"  
  
Vegeta: "Baldy smash the dragonball!! Now!!!!"  
  
Krillin: "Okay! Here goes nothing!!" *Rises arm*  
  
ZAPPP  
  
Krillin: *Looks at his empty hands* "What the.......?"  
  
Guldo: *Hands dragonballs over to Ginyu* "Here you are sir!!!"  
  
Ginyu: "Perfect. Now I will go to lord Freeza so he can wish for immortality. See you later men!" *Flies off*  
  
Recoome: "Now let's decide who is gonna fight who!"  
  
*Ginyu force starts to play rock, paper, scizzors*  
  
Burter: "Rock"  
  
Jeice: "Paper"  
  
Recoome: "Scizzors"  
  
Guldo: "Rock"  
  
Gohan: "What in the world are they doing??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra_1234: "The fight begins!! Will our hero's survive? Or will Bra and Pan enter the scene ones again? Will Bulma find out who the girls really are? Will Freeza finally get immortal??? You can read that and more in the nect exiting chapter of TROUBLE ON NAMEK!!"  
  
Marron: "Sorry but today we can't thank everybody for reviewing, Cause we don't have internet now."  
  
Bra_1234: "The reason is that my stupid brother downloaded too much. I hate him!!!"  
  
Marron: *Sees Bra_1234 walking away mad* "Uhmm please review!!" 


	11. Bulma Knows !

By Bra-1234  
  
I don't have internet now (again, I know).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z and the characters. Wish I did...  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Bulma knows!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Krillin: "Uhm......."  
  
Gohan: "Are we in trouble?"  
  
Vegeta: "Dúh!" (A/N: ^_^)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Pan: "It seems like the Ginyu Force has arrived. I feel them...."  
  
Bra: "Yeah, you're right!"  
  
Bulma: "You can sense ki?"  
  
Pan: "Yes, we can. We learned it from our fathers."  
  
Bulma: "Who are you're fathers?"  
  
Bra: "Okay.....we shall tell you the truth. But don't tell this to anyone okay?"  
  
Bulma: "Okay. Whatever you say."  
  
Pan: "Bra, we can't do that!!"  
  
Bra: "Yes, we can. *Whispers in Pan's ear* I know a way to make each of them forget everything and then we tell them what happened. According to our timeline."  
  
Pan: *Whispers back* "Like ehm......Goku defeated Freeza?"  
  
Bra: *Whispers* "Yes!"  
  
Pan: "Fine then."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Recoome: "I get Vegeta!!"  
  
Guldo: "That's not fair! You cheated!!"  
  
Recoome: "So?!"  
  
Jeice: "You know what Guldo, you can have the other two."  
  
Guldo: "Thanks....I guess..." *Walks over to Gohan and Krillin*  
  
Gohan & Krillin: *Get in fighting stance*  
  
Krillin: "Be carefull Gohan! These guys are strong!"  
  
Gohan: "Got it!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Bulma: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!"  
  
Pan: *Blushes* "It's the truth."  
  
Bulma: "You're saying that i'm going to marry........Vegeta???!!"  
  
Bra: "........Yes.........."  
  
Bulma: "And you're *Points to Bra* my daughter??!!"  
  
Bra: "Yes, that's right. I'm half Saiyan, half Earthling."  
  
Bulma: *Points to Pan* "You......are Gohan's daughter?!"  
  
Pan: "Yes"  
  
Bulma: "......Gosh....."  
  
Bra: "We are here because of the dragon. We made a wish, but we didn't mean to go back in time."  
  
Bulma: "Yes I see."  
  
Pan: "So now were here. We didn't mean to change the timeline, but we already are doing it, so we might aswell tell you."  
  
Bulma: "But if you are here Bra, that means i'm going to survive all of this?"  
  
Bra: "You'll see."  
  
Bulma: "I need to sit down! This is sooooo unreal!!"  
  
Pan: "I know....."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Krillin: *Attacks Guldo* "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" *Kicks Guldo*  
  
Missed!!  
  
Krillin: "Huh? I made a direct hit!! I don't get it!!"  
  
Vegeta: "He has the ability to freeze time. That's why you missed!!"  
  
Krillin: "Great......"  
  
Gohan: "This WILL work!!!!! MASENKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Guldo: "Time freeze!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra-1234: "The fight has started!! Who will win and survive?? Will Pan and Bra step in?? What is Bulma going to do now she knows the future of her and her friends?? You will find out in the next chapter of............  
  
.......Trouble on Namek!"  
  
Marron: "And review please!!"  
  
Bra-1234: "I like to thank the following persons: cool-girl, -----------, ,Chibi-Gotens-Gurl, Tweetyboo, Chibi-Gohan, Chibi-Gohan, YourAngelStandingBy, Cassie-bear01, adbzfan2K03, Cassie-bear01, Tweetyboo, Tweetyboo, Chibi-Gohan, The Flying Monkey, adbzfan2K03, Chibi-Gohan, nyc- pwyncess, Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, , , Android 18 4 ever, Chibi-Gohan, , nyc- pwyncess, Android 18 4 ever, Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, Neveragaintruth, Android 18 4 ever/Android 18 is the best, nyc-pwyncess, Chibi-Gohan, JULIE, Chibi- Gohan, julie, waterprincess, Chibi-Gohan, Android 18 4 ever, Pan Son, Chibi- Gohan. Thanks for reviewing ppl!! Luv ya all!! I have a present for all of you!!" Marron: "A present??" Bra-1234: *Gives all reviewers a lil' bit ki* "Here you go!" ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW  
  
  
  
And please go to this website for more dragonball!!  
  
http://www.dbzgtgirls.tk/  
  
Thanks!! 


	12. Follow the Captain

By Bra-1234  
  
Sorry I won't thank reviewers now, because I don't have internet now (again, I know).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z and the characters. Wish I did...  
Chapter 12  
  
Follow the Captain  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Guldo: "Haaaaaa!! *Runs* "Can't.........hold......breath..........much......longer...."*Breaths*  
  
Masenko: ZOOOOOOOOOOMMM !!!!!!!! *Hits mountain*  
  
Gohan: "What?! I missed too?!"  
  
Krillin: "This needs teamwork!"  
  
Gohan: "Yeah!"  
  
Krillin and Gohan: *Both fly towards Guldo* "Yaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
Guldo "I don't think so! *Freezes only Gohan and Krillin*  
  
Gohan: "I.......can't move!!"  
  
Krillin: "Me neither!!"  
  
Guldo: "What's the matter? Are you afraid?"* Lifts tree, sharpens it, points it towards Gohan and Krillin*  
  
Burter: "You rule Guldo!!"  
  
Jeice: "Yeah keep at it!"  
  
Vegeta: "Hmmmm......."  
  
Guldo: "See ya! Send me a card from the afterlife!!"  
  
Krillin: "Aaaaargh"  
  
Gohan: "Where done for!!"  
  
TSJAK!  
  
Guldo's head roles over the ground.  
  
Vegeta: *Smirks* "So that's that."  
  
Gohan: "Alright I can move again!!"  
  
Krillin: "Me too!!" ^_^  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Bra: "One of the power levels is gone! I think it's the weakest"  
  
Pan: "Yes you're right! It isn't Krillin, dad or Vegeta! Thank Dende!!"  
  
Bulma: "Thank Dende?!"  
  
Pan: "That's the guardian of the Earth in our timeline. Long story."  
  
Bra: "Huh?! What's this??"  
  
Pan: "What's what Bra?"  
  
Bra: "I'm sensing a powerlevel moving away from the battle!!"  
  
Pan: "Hmm...you're right! Bulma give me the dragon radar!"  
  
Bulma: "Sure" *Hands over dragon radar*  
  
Peep peep peep peep  
  
Pan: "Look everyone!! that person has all seven dragonballs!!!"  
  
Bra: "I'll say let's follow it"  
  
Pan: "Yes okay!! Bulma take good care of yourself"  
  
Bulma: "But where are you -- "  
  
Bra & Pan: *Take off*  
  
Bulma: *coughs* Why are they always leaving me?!?!  
  
~*~  
  
Beep beep beep  
  
Ginyu: "Hmmm interesting"  
  
Beep beep  
  
Ginyu: "It looks like two persons are following me. Oh whatever I like a good fight!" *stops*  
  
~*~  
  
Pan: "Look!! That guy stopped..!"  
  
Bra: "Yes you're right Pan!"  
  
Ginyu: "Two girls....that's new"  
  
Bra: "Heey!!! Are you the leader of the ginyu force?!"  
  
Ginyu: "Uhmmm.......yes..?"  
  
Pan: "That means were gonna kick you're @ss"  
  
Ginyu: "Oh no I'm so afraid..." *Laughs*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Marron: "What??!! That's it ALREADY?! Did the poor readers have to wait that long for such a short chapter??!?!"  
  
Bra_1234: "I'm sooooo sorry!!! Forgive me...!!' *Cries*  
  
Marron: *Pets Bra_1234's back* "It's okay"  
  
Bra_1234: *Sets up big blue eyes* "Really??"  
  
Marron: "Yes!"  
  
Bra_1234: "Yay!"  
Bra_1234: "And don't forget to........"  
  
Goku: ".........."  
  
Bra_1234: *Get's pissed*  
  
Goku: "Uhmmm.........Review?"  
  
Bra_1234: *Happy again^^* 


	13. Bra VS Ginyu

By Bra_1234  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what! I now have a DisclaimerBot© heheh!! *Hits 'on' button*  
  
DisclaimerBot©: "Bra_1234 doesn't own dragonball z or it's characters."  
  
Bra_1234: "OMG it really works!! Im such a genius!!"  
  
DisclaimerBot©: *Breaks*  
  
Bra_1234: *Blinks* "Okaaaaaaaaaaay"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trouble on Namek  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Bra VS. Ginyu  
  
~*~  
  
Bra: "Heey!!! Are you the leader of the ginyu force?!"  
  
Ginyu: "Uhmmm.......yes..?"  
  
Pan: "That means were gonna kick you're @ss"  
  
Ginyu: "Oh no I'm so afraid..." *Laughs*  
  
Bra: "You'll see, were though!"  
  
Pan: *Nods*  
  
Ginyu: "Well my scouter says your powerlevels are both level 5. Face it onna's, you're to weak!"  
  
Pan: "Oh yeaaah?!?!"  
  
Bra: "Time for some power up"  
  
~Bra and Pan both start power upping (A/N: Sorry dutch girl writing this!!)~  
  
Ginyu: "Hmmm"  
  
Bra: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"  
  
Pan: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"  
  
Scouter: *Breaks*  
  
Ginyu: "What the f*ck?! That was the latest model!! Those can't break...! Only Freeza's powerlevel can do that...!!!"  
  
Pan: "What's the matter?"  
  
Ginyu: "W-w-w-who....are YOU????"  
  
Bra: "Sure ya wanna know? *smirks*"  
  
Ginyu: *Thinks* : "Oh shit no. This is not good. There's only one thing left to do..."  
  
Pan: "Giving up yet??"  
  
Ginyu:"Oh hell no!! You haven't even thrown a punch!!"  
  
Pan: "Well why won't I do it now for you then?"  
  
Bra: "Pan, let me!! This is my very first 'big' fight against a bad guy!"  
  
Pan: "Hahaha okay Bra. He's yours."  
  
Bra: *Smirks* "Thanks. Your a true friend."  
  
Pan: "No problem"  
  
Ginyu: *Thinking: "C'mon....hit me...." (AN: You know how I mean that!! *sigh*)  
  
Bra: "Here I come!! Get ready!!  
  
~Bra kicks Ginyu in the face, Ginyu grabs Bra's foot and throws her in the lake~  
  
Bra: "Hey!! I'm wet now!!! Your going to pay!!"  
  
Ginyu: *Thinking* "Perfect. She's getting mad now."  
  
Bra: "FINAL FLASHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" *Fires Final Flash towards Ginyu*  
  
Ginyu: "Hahahahahaaa bring it on girl!"  
  
KABOOOOM  
  
Bra: "Did I hit him?"  
  
Pan: "Yeaaah you did Bra! Cool!"  
  
Bra: "Hahahaha!"  
  
Ginyu: *spits up blood* "Aaaaargh.."  
  
Bra: "What about if you surrender? Or dou you want me to finish you off?"  
  
Ginyu: *Glares* N-Ne-Never................CHANGE NOW!!!!!"  
  
Bra: "Huh? What?! I can't move!!  
  
Pan: "Oh no...Bra!!"  
  
FLASH OF LIGHT  
  
zzzz  
  
Pan: "Oh...what happened..? Oh no Bra! Where are you?!"  
  
"I'm right here, my friend" *smirks evily*  
  
Pan: "?? Bra are you alright?? And why are you talking so funny?"  
  
"Must be the lake water. Yeah.. thats it!"  
  
Pan: "What about Ginyu..."  
  
"He's dead. Let's go."  
  
Pan: "Okay Bra...If you say so..."  
  
Two fly off  
  
Bra in Ginyu's body: *Spits up blood* P-P-Pan...come back...that's not me.."  
@$&*)()þú½¼¾³ßðñáß  
  
Bra_1234: 0_0  
  
Marron: "O my! Poor Bra!"  
  
Bra_1234: Review!! ^_^  
^&*()^$#@)®®ú½E' 


End file.
